Report 1511
Report #1511 Skillset: Poisons Skill: Niricol Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Jul 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Blindness is currently cureable by eating faeleaf, eating myrtle, and applying health to head. Eating faeleaf throws dust balance which is appropriate, applying health to head costs 4s on a very important balance, but eating myrtle currently only costs herb balance which is not an overhaul balance. This means that currently a smart system will nearly always cure blindness with myrtle since it can only be stacked with a dwindling set of legacy afflictions (mostly monk afflictions at this point). This report aims to bring blindness in line with the rest of the overhaul and restore the usefulness of niricol as a poison. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the balance of EAT MYRTLE to also require and consume dust balance as was done for faeleaf. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove myrtle as a cure. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Same as solution 2 but add blindness to the cure list of EAT DUST with a naturally lower priority (the opposite of how aeon has a naturally higher priority on steam). Player Comments: ---on 7/15 @ 13:43 writes: Solution 2. I note that blindness was supposed to be converted across as per report 1306 comment by Furies. ---on 7/15 @ 13:45 writes: Solution 2 or 3 supported ---on 7/15 @ 14:10 writes: It has been pointed out to me that putting myrtle on dust balance means paralysis/blindness are on the same balance, locking a person out of combat for 4 - 5 seconds no matter which way they cure. Also myrtle is still used to cure deafness, and earwort is dust balance. So both of those on Dust means large buffs to bards. ---on 7/15 @ 14:25 writes: I propose putting it on Ice balance 'apply ice to head', and to keep it from being a free wounds buildup, allow it to still cure half the wounds if any on head. My reasoning for using Ice is that Steam has Aeon, so if it is on Steam it buffs Aeon in the sense that after you cure Aeon you are still blind for 4 seconds. Lucidity just does not make sense as it is not a mental affliction. ---on 7/15 @ 14:59 writes: I apologise for all the comments, but I realised ice balance will not work, as you could just "strike chest/envenom niricol" and force them to cure blindness or wounds that way. The more I think on it the more I think if it is changed it has to go on Lucidity. While not generally considered a mental affliction, lucidity offers the most viable means to cure blindness without locking people out of combat or overly buffing any particular class. It does make a few afflictions stronger in the sense that you can cure blindness and risk command denial from stupidity, or cure stupidity and still be blind, but I do not think ultimately those afflictions are as debilitating as aeon or paralysis or wound building. ---on 7/16 @ 01:08 writes: My apologies for putting this report up so late that it immediately became finalized. Putting the cure on lucidity is interesting. From a balance perspective it makes the most sense. The closest to a hindering mental affliction is stupidity as you noted so its stacking potential in one combo is much less severe than the one you mentioned. I do think if myrtle is changed to lucidity that faeleaf should as well. Otherwise blindness becomes one of the few overhaul cured affs to have two different balances for cures which I think is unwarranted given the single cure nature of all of the other affs (if anything should have two cure balances its paralysis). That being said even if blindness is cured by both balances I think overall that's a better change than where we stand now where a smart system can use a mostly defunct balance to cure a poison. ---on 7/16 @ 01:22 writes: As a note, the blindness/paralysis lock-up has been around in IREs forever, but Lusternia has been balanced without that in the past because paralysis was only able to be cured via focus. Rather than blindness being the problem, I would venture that paralysis is the problem, and that we should take a good, hard look at that affliction and brainstorm ways to make it work as a herb aff from now on. Blindness as a dust aff is probably fine, and I support solution 2, but we definitely need to get paralysis fixed if we go with that. ---on 7/16 @ 02:04 writes: The other IRE's also do not delay the curing of paralysis. You eat herb, it is cured. I do not think having blindness curing on the same balance as earwort is a wise idea. ---on 7/16 @ 05:49 writes: I actually support deafness/blindness being on the same balance with paralysis, as noted in the Deafness report. I'll be honest. Glamours sucks. It may kill you once because you didn't understand how it works, and then you realize they wasted that much power to kill you and all you had to do was upkeep blindness, you'll never die again. It has it's ColourMaelstorm and poison spitting/maze, but outside of that, the power moves of Glamours have no value compared to what the Primary or the Tertiary offer. Putting blindness and deafness on the same cure at least provides some choice in curing priorities outside of it's current state. If it's too strong, it is an easy fix, but I do not believe it'll be even noticeable, there is probably two active Glamourist fighters to take advantage of it. Yes warriors/monks can use niricol to take their advantage to assist bards, but why would they? The bard is there to assist the Warrior. ---on 7/16 @ 06:36 writes: I actually completely confused myself, and the above comment should be mostly ignored. I do support blindness/deafness being on the same balance, as my comment in report 1433 states, and my above comment attempts to allude to, which is to move deafness away from paralysis. Deafness and paralysis need to be seperate, if Report 1433, solution 1 gets accepted, the concerns to this report are removed. With so many reports pending, it is easy to get confused, but my belief is that Deafness/Blindness should be on the same cure as long as it is away from Paralysis. Adding in the new cures, deafness/blindness have to be on the same cure or blindness/paralysis vs deafness/paralysis have to be the on the same cure. And of the ability to stack afflictions and prevent ability to attack/cure, the stacking of Glamourists is on the very low end of the spectrum, who are the only ones that can take advantage of blind/deaf being on the same balance. This report should be subjective of Report 1433 and the comments on this report and report 1433 should be used in conjuction. ---on 7/16 @ 12:37 writes: I'd prefer blindness to be on steam balance with deafness and aurics (as per 1433) ---on 7/18 @ 05:12 writes: Making blindness an auric aff is slightly harder to justify from an RP standpoint but from a balance perspective that works for me as well. ---on 7/29 @ 00:53 writes: I should note that while I feel that blindness will probably be too weak if it's on two balances I'm willing to try having it be on two overhaul balances (dust/steam for example) as long as the herb balance is removed. If the herb balance stays blindness will become a weaker and weaker affliction as the overhaul progresses and it's already fairly weak as it is (only monks can take advantage of its herb cure). ---on 7/29 @ 10:50 writes: Just tie the spiritual aspect of it into it messing with some healery aura blotchiness that stops you sensing what you see, and voila: RP solution! ---on 7/31 @ 18:13 writes: I believe the herb balance is still slated to be removed (I'm surprised it wasn't removed already honestly)